vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Alive and Kicking/Transcript
FLASHBACK-- CADIZ, SPAIN, 1702 the distance, a fire rages in a village, while two men on horseback flee from the threat. Inside a cottage, dozens of dead bodies are strewn around the floor, and blood is everywhere. Suddenly, Klaus and Elijah arrive to the cottage and hop down from their horses to investigate : [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]: angrily Kol! and Klaus enter the home and are disgusted by the bloody scene :Elijah: aggravated All of my efforts to keep this family concealed, yet debauchery like this has led Father directly to us. : [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]: shouts Kol! Show yourself! This is no time for games. a moment, Kol (in his original body) stumbles back into the cottage, still feeding on a woman as she whimpers in fear. Once he's fed on her to death, he drops her body carelessly to the floor : KOL: and gestures toward them Come, come, brother! It's always time for games! takes a swig from a nearby mug of alcohol and lifts it toward them in a toast :Elijah: We must leave. Mikael is very nearly upon us. : KOL: down and props his feet on the table If Mikael were upon us, I imagine Niklaus would be quite dead. : [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]: angry I barely escaped! Father left the head of my horse on a pike in the town square! : KOL: mockingly He killed poor Theo? What a beast! But then, Father's always hated you most. Surely he'll chase you if you flee, leaving me here. Perhaps I'll make myself mayor? :Elijah: unamused Rebekah and Finn have already boarded the ship. It is imperative that we remain together. : KOL: to his feet and walks toward Klaus Rebekah does what she's told because she fears Nik. And Finn is in no position to argue, given the dagger in his heart. smiles wryly I'll take my chances here! turns to walk away, but Elijah is blocking his path. He then turns back around to find Klaus blocking the other way. Kol's eyes widen in alarm once he realizes what they're intending : [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]: smugly I find it amusing that you think you have a choice. pulls out the dagger and holds it up to Kol's chest, while Elijah holds Kol down from behind : KOL: furious No! I swear to you, the day will come when I'm not so easily subdued! And on that day, I will make you suffer! : [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]: Perhaps! But, today is not that day. shoves the dagger into Kol's heart, and he screams as he begins to desiccate FRENCH QUARTER-- PRESENT DAY still possessing Kaleb's body, smirks as he walks down the streets of the Quarter. He spots a pretty girl in a sundress walking down the street while she talks on her phone, and uses magic to create a wind gust that blows her skirt up, much to her embarrassment and his enjoyment. When he crosses the street, he steals an apple from a fruit stand, and when the owner protests, he uses magic again to knock all the apples onto the sidewalk so the man is too distracted to make a scene. Kol stops when he sees Davina walk out of a coffee shop and hail a cab, and he starts to eat his apple while he watches her TITLE CARD & OPENING CREDITS MIKAELSON COMPOUND returns home to find a puddle of blood on the floor of the courtyard. When he walks toward it to take a closer look, he sees a trail of paw prints that eventually turn into human footprints. The prints lead to a dead woman's body, which is propped up against the fountain. Elijah follows another trail of footprints to the bathroom, where Hayley is taking a bubble bath. Another body is propped up against the wall next to the tub : HAYLEY: Come to check up on me? :Elijah: You've had an eventful evening. : HAYLEY: I was having a crappy day, so Klaus took me out to the Cauldron. Wouldn't you know, we ran into some witches! :Elijah: sarcastically So, would you like me to remove your leftovers? steps over the body and into the bathroom, and Hayley rolls her eyes before standing up in the tub, not at all concerned about Elijah seeing her naked, bubble-covered body. Elijah, clearly not pleased, reaches for a towel and hands it to Hayley, though he doesn't avert his eyes from her body : HAYLEY: Oh, don't judge, Elijah! What I did is no worse than anything Klaus has ever done. :Elijah: and exasperated I would hope that you would hold yourself to a higher standard than Niklaus. : HAYLEY: I'm a hybrid now, and I have a werewolf temper to go with my new appetite. And the witches who tried to kill my baby are worth nothing more than food. Excuse me. scoots past Elijah and returns to her room to change in the compound, Elijah goes to talk to Klaus about Hayley :Elijah: incredulously You took her on a witch hunt? : [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]: I simply wanted to persuade those witches to locate the white oak stake for me. When they proved unable to do so, I let Hayley have her fun. :Elijah: She grows more savage by the day! Can you not see that she is falling apart? : [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]: Perhaps the problem is your high standards? Hayley is one of us now. Being a vampire only exaggerates what you truly are, and wolves are wild things. She knows she can never live up to the pretty little picture you paint of her in your head. Your judgment only hurts her more. :Elijah: I am trying to help her, and I asked you to help her, brother. : [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]: rises to his feet I am helping! You should have seen her last night! Covered in witches' blood and smiling from ear to ear! She is embracing this. A little less criticism from you, and Hayley will be just fine. :Elijah: exasperated ''Niklaus! The mother of your child deserves much better than ''just fine! two glare at each other You'll take her to the Bayou. Find any remaining wolves. Perhaps her people can reach her. Now, more than ever, she needs a connection to something, some of her humanity, some degree of dignity. angrily storms out of the room, leaving Klaus to consider his advice ALGIERS streets of the neighborhood are packed with musicians playing instruments, while others sell merchandise in stalls. Marcel talks to a group of potential vampire recruits. Nearby, Gia plays the bongo drums. Elijah arrives in the middle of Marcel's speech and listens to him from afar : MARCEL: Gia's proven herself. She knows what she's getting into. So, she's going to be the first one that I turn. Everybody else? First, I need to be sure that you can handle moving up a notch on the food chain. The emotional ups and downs, the solitude, and bloodlust. Imagine hearing the sound of a heart beating, beating, beating, and wanting more than anything to feed. That's what it's like to be a vampire. It's not for everybody. Some folks, well... let's just say it brings out the worst in them. begins thinking about the past before being transported into a flashback FLASHBACK—NEW ORLEANS, 1821 stands by a piano and watches as Marcel tries to work his way through a song : MARCEL: sighs I can't do it! :Elijah: proudly ''Now, you once said the same thing of your reading, and now you devour everything from sonnets to scriptures. So, devote yourself to your music, and soon you shall be Johann Sebastian Bach. : MARCEL: But I want to play like ''you. continues to smile at him, which Marcel returns, before they hear the sound of clapping from the doorway. It's Klaus, who looks drunk and slightly jealous : [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]: Well, isn't this nice? My older brother and my ward, getting along like two peas in a pod. :Elijah: to Marcel We shall continue at another time. Why don't you resume your Hamlet? Act one, scene three today. Off you go! waves at Marcel and stumbles drunkenly as he joins Elijah in the room :Elijah: Congratulations, you've been drinking. : [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]: Only to remedy the lifeless monotony that has overcome this household. You know, Rebekah's still pouting over the Governor's son. :Elijah: annoyed When you threw him to his death, did you imagine a different outcome? : [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]: as though Elijah hasn't spoken You monopolize young Marcellus with schooling. pours himself a drink and sighs dramatically : [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]: He and I used to have such fun. If only there was someone with whom I could share a bit of roguery. leaves the room, but Klaus calls out after him : [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]: Oh, yes! That's right. pulls out a white-oak-ash dagger There is! :Elijah: horrified You didn't! shrugs and laughs maniacally before following Elijah as he races down to the courtyard of the compound, where Kol has just finished viciously feeding on all of the servants. Once Kol is finished, he drops the last body onto the ground and clears his throat loudly before clapping in applause when he sees his brothers approaching him : KOL: Bravo! That was delectable. But make no mistake, Nik-- I'm still cross that you daggered me. But, as far as apologies go, it's a start! :Elijah: turns to Klaus So, this is your idea of fun? : [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]: shrugs ''Well, you and Marcellus have grown thick as thieves... why should I be alone? '''PRESENT DAY—ALGIERS' notices Elijah nearby and approaches him, looking displeased : MARCEL: Elijah. Didn't expect to see you on this side of the river. :Elijah: Didn't expect to see you assembling a new vampire community. I guess we're both full of surprises? : MARCEL: My community was fine until Klaus had the brilliant idea to make moonlight rings. Now that Harvest girl's making more, offering them to the wolves in exchange for their allegiance. And the wolves are just kneeling at her feet. The Quarter's become a dangerous place, and you? You're the last true vampire left! You ask me, you're better off joining my community! Maybe that's why you're here? amused by Marcel's pandering, smiles fakely and shakes his head at him :Elijah: Hmm, no. I came to make you an offer: find me the white oak stake, and I'll let this little social experiment continue. : MARCEL: fakely back at him Aw, even if I wanted to help, I don't have a clue where the stake is. :Elijah: Yes, but you do have an ally in Davina. She can find it. Thing is, I'd speak to her myself, but I feel the conversation might become a little... unpleasant. smile falls, and his attitude becomes much more serious : MARCEL: You don't go anywhere near her. :Elijah: smiles Then, it's settled! You'll deal with the matter personally. pats Marcel patronizingly on the shoulder and walks away ST. ANNE'S CHURCH the attic, Davina is studying Esther's grimoire and taking notes in her own notebook while Mikael restlessly paces around the room : MIKAEL: bored How frustrating. A novice trying to interpret the work of a master. sighs dramatically, and Davina rolls her eyes in annoyance : DAVINA: defensively It's a simple de-linking spell! : MIKAEL: up Simple? You're trying to erase the link between Klaus and every single vampire he's sired. : DAVINA: No. All I care about is Marcel and Josh. You kill Klaus? They die, too. I can fix that. I have Esther's grimoire, it's just a matter of time. : MIKAEL: Perhaps I can help you solve the riddle. : DAVINA: unconvinced Unless you trick me into a spell that will free you from my control. : MIKAEL: You know, for somebody who despises Klaus so much, you certainly share his paranoia. The sooner you perform the spell, the sooner I'll be free to kill the bastard. phone beeps. She checks it and finds a text message from Kaleb/Kol, which reads, "Coffee? Now-ish?" Davina smiles and leaves the room, heading down the stairs and through the main room of the church. After Davina leaves the building, Kaleb/Kol sneaks through the church and up to her room LAFAYETTE CEMETERY Cassie/Esther, and Vincent/Finn walk through the cemetery, where the men give their reports to their mother : KOL: Well, you were right to be suspicious-- Davina's hiding something in that attic. The door was locked with a rather complex spell. : ESTHER: Could be a weapon, or a source of power. I prefer not to leave anything to chance. Better we know what she has and whose side she's on. So, you'll take her to dinner. : KOL: confused Well, I just stood her up for coffee. She probably hates me by now. : FINN: Just do what you're told, Kol. : KOL: Oh, of course! Finn the sycophant speaks up! Are you gonna grovel at your mother's heels for eternity, or what? : ESTHER: Stop it, both of you. There's enough conflict to come. arrive at the Lyceé, where a crowd of disheveled-looking werewolves are waiting for them : KOL: Look at this pack of freeloaders! : ESTHER: smiles Nonsense! These are our friends. Wolves in need of a gift only I can provide-- moonlight rings. all move inside, where a witch is chipping away small pieces of black kyanite from a large rock. Other witches are enchanting the stones, or polishing them afterward to affix the finished stones onto rings : ESTHER: The witches have been working day and night. Soon, we will have enough rings for an army. And, when we do, we will pay your brothers a visit. and Kaleb/Kol look around at all of the rings being made. Cassie/Esther plucks a stone from a nearby bowl and looks at it : ESTHER: We will teach them the unfortunate error of their vampire ways. THE BAYOU and Hayley have arrived at the werewolf encampments and are looking around for any wolves who may still be around : HAYLEY: I told you, this place is deserted. : [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]: No, their scent is fresh. They're hiding. Klaus talks, he searches through the empty tents around them : [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]: Which means somewhere nearby, we will find the remnants of your pack. : HAYLEY: ...And then what? It's not exactly like they're going to welcome us. If there's one thing these people hate more than vampires, it's hybrids. : [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]: What they hate is their lack of power. Hence the willingness of their brethren to deal with that witch in exchange for rings! But, she hasn't gotten to your lot yet, so, we need to get to them first and ensure they align with us. : HAYLEY: skeptically Awesome. All we gotta do is find them. : [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]: A task I leave to you. Go on! looks at Klaus in confusion : [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]: Well, you're a hybrid now, with heightened senses unlike anything under the sun... besides me. rolls her eyes and dramatically sniffs the air. She seems to smell something, and closes her eyes for a moment to focus. Klaus watches her curiously, but after a moment, Hayley opens her eyes and frowns before sighing : HAYLEY: This is stupid. : [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]: Your people need a leader! You are their queen! : HAYLEY: I am a mess! I cry all day, I feed all night. All I can think about is how much I miss my daughter. : [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]: Do you think you're alone in that pain? : HAYLEY: Have you even thought about her once? : [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]: defensively I have not stopped thinking about her! When it pains me, I seek comfort in the idea of what I will do to those who would harm her. gestures toward an overturned chair, over which what looks like a man's jacket is laying. Hayley rolls her eyes and reluctantly sniffs the sleeve to get a scent : [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]: Concentrate. follows the scent and eventually finds the direction in which it leads. She starts walking toward it, and Klaus smiles proudly ALGIERS watches two older gentlemen playing chess outside on the side of a street until Marcel returns to join him : MARCEL: Davina's on her way. By the time she gets here, you need to be gone. :Elijah: I'm not going anywhere until I know the whereabouts of the stake. : MARCEL: You think she's just going to cooperate with you standing here? First thing I learned living with your family-- wherever you people go, threats and bloodshed are soon to follow. So, just stay out of sight, alright? Try not to kill anyone. leaves to go meet Davina, leaving Elijah to continue watching the chess players. The sight launches Elijah into another flashback FLASHBACK—NEW ORLEANS, 1821 and Kol are playing chess while Elijah paces around angrily :Elijah: Forty-six. An entire tenement. Forty-six bodies drained! : KOL: Nonsense! pauses a beat It was at least sixty! smirks Ah, they neglected to check the attic! : [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]: laughs Ah! : KOL: Why do people always run to the attic? I mean, it makes no sense! :Elijah: annoyed It is difficult enough to keep our presence in the city a secret without the two of you doing absolutely everything in your power to draw attention to us. : [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]: I'm surprised you have the time to concern yourself with us, given the hours you spend doting on Marcellus. :Elijah: Is that what all this is about? You envy my bond with Marcellus? Niklaus, you brought that child into this home! sighs in frustration He's no longer safe here. I cannot allow him to remain. : [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]: furiously You would punish the boy for Kol's antics? I would just as soon put him in a box! : KOL: offended You'd choose that little whelp over your own family? : [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]: That "little whelp" is our family! turns to Elijah with a determined expression : [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]: Marcellus stays. PRESENT DAY—ALGIERS pulls himself out of his thoughts and sighs Marcel is waiting for Davina in a nearby alley when she finally arrives. When they see each other, they both smile : MARCEL: Hey! Long time, little D! : DAVINA: I got your message! What's going on? walks toward her with his arms open wide : MARCEL: Come on, I don't get a hug? two embrace for a long moment : DAVINA: It's good to see you, Marcel. : MARCEL: It's good to see you, too! I appreciate you coming all the way out here... How's school? Make any new friends? : DAVINA: I dunno. This one guy asked me out... but then, he stood me up. : MARCEL: disbelief ''He stood you up? : DAVINA: ''laughs Mmhmm. : MARCEL: Say the word, and he's dead! laugh Okay, I hate to ask for a favor, but... I need a locator spell. Something's missing... a white oak stake that's powerful enough to kill an Original. smile falls, and she looks both horrified and almost betrayed by this request : DAVINA: whispers Did one of them put you up to this? : MARCEL: D, if that stake is used on Klaus, every vampire he's sired dies, too. not wanting to give herself away, begins to lie : DAVINA: I know. But, what if I do find it? I mean, I-I'm not just gonna give it to Klaus! He and Elijah are both brutal, sadistic monsters! Elijah appears out of nowhere and begins to pace around them :Elijah: I do wish I could disagree with you. Tragically, however, you're quite right. glares at Marcel, and Marcel shakes his head in annoyance that Elijah showed up despite his instructions :Elijah: Although, you and I both have excellent reason to find that weapon. I want to protect my family, and you want to protect your friends. We'd do well to forget our grievances and join forces. : DAVINA: coldly No. : MARCEL: worried Davina, just-- : DAVINA: No! No, I'm-I'm done listening. turns to Elijah For a long time, you and your family have had all the power. You manipulate and kill anyone who gets in your way. That time's over. From now on, you can know what it is to be afraid. storms away, leaving an angry Marcel and a troubled Elijah to process what just happened : MARCEL: I asked you to stay out of sight! :Elijah: I needed to speak to her face-to-face. : MARCEL: Why? So that you could piss her off? :Elijah: I wanted to see for myself. She cares for you, and yet, how cavalier she was at the jeopardy that you now face. : MARCEL: confused What are you saying? :Elijah: She knows the stake will not be used because she knows precisely where it is. She's had it all along. THE BAYOU and the rest of the Crescents in the Bayou are gathering up their belongings in a clearing while Hayley and Klaus watch them from in the woods while they determine how to proceed : HAYLEY: So, Jackson is MIA and Oliver seems to think he's the Alpha. They're not going to listen to me. : [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]: The birthmark on your shoulder did not disappear when you became a hybrid. Go on, talk to them. Hayley slowly makes her way toward the group of Crescents as Klaus follows behind her. They all turn to face her and defensively form a circle around them : OLIVER: The hell you two want? : [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]: Hold your tongue, or I'll tear it from your gaping mouth. : HAYLEY:'' Klaus a look'' We didn't come here to fight, Oliver. Our pack has been divided by people who want us to be their slaves. What we need right now is a leader. Someone who will reunite us and make us strong again. Someone who will fight for our pack. If you let me, I can be that person. : OLIVER: You think we can trust you? You're not one of us! Hell, you're not even a wolf, you're a blood-sucking vampire parasite! rolls his eyes dramatically : HAYLEY: You want to say that again and see what happens, Oliver? : OLIVER: You tough girl, you're gonna attack me? In front of all them? You'll just give them another reason to say yes to Cassie and her moonlight rings. Yeah, they would rather follow a witch than you. Me? Hell, I'd rather die than follow you. Klaus vamp-speeds over to Oliver and knocks him flat on his back before he stomps on his chest with his boot : [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]: Well, at least you didn't drag this out. : HAYLEY: Hey! Let him go, Klaus! : [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]: You need to learn about the art of politics, love. You gain support by killing your detractors! : HAYLEY: They may not like me very much, but these people, including Oliver, are my family. Let him go. Now. looks around at all of the wolves who are watching intently and smiles before releasing Oliver : [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]: You see? There's your queen. Powerful, fearless, and, unlike me, merciful. turns to address Hayley These people need to show you more respect. How you handle them now is up to you. turns to leave, but Hayley, confused by this ploy, stops him : HAYLEY: confused Where are you going? : [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]: I'm going to find the witch. Seems I need to educate her as to what she may or may not do in my city. ALGIERS and Elijah walk down the streets of the Algiers neighborhood New Orleans : MARCEL: The stake is safe. Davina won't use it on Klaus if it would kill me. :Elijah: Of course, she has no reason whatsoever not to use it on me. : MARCEL: smiles I guess you better behave! :Elijah: And how long before someone else should make this discovery? What if it falls into enemy hands? unable to argue against this point, becomes slightly more concerned about their predicament : MARCEL: Huh. I'll get her to give the stake back! Alright? Just give me some time. :Elijah: Unfortunately, Marcel, unlike these wretched souls that you recruit here, your promises do little to inspire my faith. One way or another, Davina will comply. : MARCEL:'' in frustration'' Look. Hey, do you ever wonder why your family has so many enemies? It's because you make stupid moves like this! It really makes me wonder how the hell I ever survived you people. FLASHBACK—NEW ORLEANS, 1821 is hanging out with Marcel in the courtyard of the compound, and has organized (and presumably compelled) a group of men to act out Shakespeare for him. Marcel's lips are coated with blood : MARCEL: Please, let me go! Mr. Kol, I don't-I don't like this. : KOL: Don't be absurd! Shakespeare should be experienced in the flesh! In truth, these aren't the finest actors, but we are in the colonies. shrugs Here! gestures to the stage Where were we? : ACTOR 1: In venom to thy work! actor takes a sword and literally runs another actor through with it. Marcel gasps in shock as the man falls dead to the floor : ACTOR 2: Exchange forgiveness with me, noble harlot-- clearly annoyed, stands up and shouts toward the stage as he walks up and approaches Actor 2 : KOL: No! sighs How many times must I tell you? grabs the top of the actor's head : KOL: It's Hamlet, not harlot. snaps the actor's neck and drops his body to the floor : KOL: Sometimes, I don't know why I bother. breathlessly rushes into the courtyard after hearing the commotion :Elijah: What have you done? : KOL: I was just introducing Marcellus to the theater. I thought you'd be pleased? enters the courtyard and checks on Marcel :Elijah: Is there no limit to your violent imagination, brother? : KOL: If the lad is going to be a vampire, he'll have to learn somehow, won't he? Come, I've already fed him my blood. All you have to do is snuff him, and voilà. One of us. Well, that's what you want, isn't it? grabs Kol in a choke-hold and shoves him backwards until Klaus grabs Kol's arms : [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]: Let him go, Elijah. reluctantly lets him go : KOL: Thank you, Nik. At least someone knows the meaning of family. : [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]: I told you before-- turns Kol around to face him Marcellus is family. daggers Kol once again while Elijah holds him down PRESENT DAY—ALGIERS and Marcel are still in an alley near Marcel's loft :Elijah: I don't fault you for your suspicion, nor Davina for her contempt. That does not alter our present dilemma. She has that stake. I want it back. leaves ST. ANNE'S CHURCH is back in the attic, lounging on the couch while she continues to study Esther's grimoire and her own notes. Mikael watches her with annoyance : DAVINA: Stare all you want, but as long as I have this bracelet, I own you. : MIKAEL: You foolish little girl. You imprison me here, you refuse my help, but all the while that hybrid monstrosity roams this city, free to pray on everyone you care about. Those few that remain. ignores him. Her phone beeps, and when she answers it, she finds a missed call and a text from Kaleb/Kol again. "Can I make it up to you over dinner?" Davina smiles LAFAYETTE CEMETERY has arrived to confront the werewolves who are working with Cassie : [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]: What happened to decorum? Does no one greet their guests anymore? walks around the cemetery and the werewolves come out of hiding and surround him : [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]: Well, that's more like it. Although, I am rather disappointed at how many of my once-formidable brethren have been neutered by a 16-year-old girl. Where is she? Where is this witch who dares craft moonlight rings without my permission? looks around to find Cassie, and is startled when he finally hears a voice call out to him : CASSIE/ESTHER: Niklaus. walks through the crowd of werewolves to face Klaus : CASSIE/ESTHER: I've been expecting you. move inside the Lycée, where they congregate in one of the meeting rooms on the ground floor. Klaus sits at one of the tables while Cassie/Esther makes tea : CASSIE/ESTHER: I must offer my condolences on the tragic loss of your child. : [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]: unamused Wasn't it your coven who threatened her life? : sets a cup of tea in front of him before pouring one for herself : [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]: Is that tea your idea of a peace offering? : CASSIE/ESTHER: Chamomile has lots of healing properties. Did you know that it is also a flowering plant? : [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]: I did. The plants grew wild near my boyhood home. But, neither the tea, nor your botanical musings explain the reason why you've taken it upon yourself to forge new moonlight rings. : CASSIE/ESTHER: I assumed that was obvious-- an alliance between the wolves and the witches would restore balance to our home. : [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]: suspiciously Well, that's a lofty goal for a teenage girl. : CASSIE/ESTHER: Long ago, the witches and the wolves were at peace. Then came the vampires-- a plague made flesh, a curse on this earth. You have no humanity, and so you punish those who do. Witches have a coven, werewolves have a pack, and so we are a constant reminder of everything that you have forsaken. Creatures such as you will always hate the living, and so we will always have to defend ourselves. The rings level the playing field. If we are united, nothing can stand against us. is visibly surprised by this aggressive yet calm reaction, but tries to play it cool by pretending to be impressed : [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]: It's an ambitious strategy. But, allow me to offer a few words of advice, if I may be so bold? New Orleans is a vicious place, and your enemies are everywhere. Behind your back, before your eyes. You will need to remain vigilant against those who would seek to destroy you, some of whom you may never see coming. : CASSIE/ESTHER: her tea calmly I've already begun to take precautions. In fact, I'm taking them as we speak. stares at her, confused and a little nervous ROUSSEAU'S is sitting at a table with Kaleb/Kol, and the two are getting to know each other : KALEB/KOL: My family? Oh, no. They're all crazy as loons. How about your family? shifts uncomfortably in her seat and hesitates before speaking : DAVINA: Not much to say. Only child. My dad was distant, which is a lot better than my mom. : KALEB/KOL: Mommy issues, eh? Bet she's a control freak, right? nods in confirmation Yeah, same as mine. She's the reason I stopped practicing magic for so long. : DAVINA: shocked You're a witch? : KALEB/KOL: Don't look so surprised, love. I didn't just ask you out because you're gorgeous. No, we're, uh... we're kindred souls. : DAVINA: confused What do you mean? : KALEB/KOL: I know your story, Davina. I mean, you're practically famous. You're the Harvest girl who told them all to shove it. pauses a beat ''I'm a lot like you. Don't really believe in rules and authority. Your courage, it should be celebrated. ''smiles at him, and the two stare at each other for a moment until Davina's phone rings, interrupting their conversation. It's Marcel : DAVINA: I'm so sorry, he'll just keep calling until I answer. I'll make it quick. leaves to take the call. Vincent/Finn waits until she's out of earshot before he approaches Kaleb/Kol : VINCENT/FINN: You're stalling. : KALEB/KOL: his eyes and sighs No, that's not creepy at all, watching me on me own date. : VINCENT/FINN: annoyed Stop complimenting her and find out what she's hiding. : KALEB/KOL: I'm wooing her, Finncent. It requires charm, and personality-- something you'd know nothing about. : VINCENT/FINN: Our mother wants answers, and if you can't get them, we'll do this my way. : KALEB/KOL: confused Oh, what are you gonna do? You gonna bore her until she can't help but tell you everything? : VINCENT/FINN: If you want to find out if someone has a weapon, you provoke them into using it. Davina has answered Marcel's call. Marcel is in a car with Elijah, driving to the French Quarter : DAVINA: I never said I had it. : MARCEL: sighs The thing is, Elijah thinks you do. Matter of fact, he's convinced. : DAVINA: Well, let Elijah think what he wants. : MARCEL: You're not safe, D. Anyone who's ever wanted to kill an Original is gonna be coming after you. : DAVINA: Fine. Let them try. : MARCEL: exasperatedly D, come on! Just tell me where you are. is silent Hey, we can talk about this! : DAVINA: angrily I'm at Rousseau's. Don't bother coming. I'm leaving now. hangs up on him and re-enters Rousseau's. Elijah gives Marcel a look and starts to drive faster toward the Quarter inside, Davina pushes through a crowd of people to find Kaleb, looking confused as everyone files out of the restaurant : DAVINA: Kaleb? What's happening? : KALEB/KOL: annoyed Some fellow just announced they were closing for a private party. : DAVINA: anxiously We should leave now. man with a group of his fellow werewolves approaches them : WEREWOLF 1: And what's your rush, sweetheart? Why don't you stay and party with us? : DAVINA: angrily Get out of our way. Now. the werewolf doesn't move, she hits him with a pain infliction spell that brings him to his knees His fellow werewolf friends surround Davina and Kaleb/Kol, who immediately begins to panic : KALEB/KOL: Can you do that with the rest of them, or...? : DAVINA: ...Not all at once. werewolf rises to his feet and shoves Davina across the room. Kaleb/Kol tries to shove him back but he's thrown against the wall behind the bar, and shatters several bottles when he makes impact. The wolves start to descend upon Davina with their fangs out, so she twists the bracelet around her wrist and starts to chant a spell : DAVINA: Jwen mwen vennez ça maintenant St. Anne's Church, Mikael senses something from the attic, and is surprised to find that he can walk through the door at Rousseau's, Davina has been grabbed by another werewolf, who shoves her against the bar and turns her head so he can bite her in the neck. Before he can do so, Mikael arrives and throws the werewolf across the bar : MIKAEL: You filthy dogs. Mikael lunges for the werewolves and begins to fight them, Kaleb/Kol hides behind the bar and becomes fearful when he realizes his father is alive. Mikael snaps a werewolf's neck before ripping the hearts out of several others. Across the room Davina has been grabbed by a different werewolf, and in the struggle, she loses her bracelet. Mikael notices, and smirks : MIKAEL: Well, now. What an interesting turn of events. picks Davina up off the floor by the front of her shirt and vamps-out : MIKAEL: I'm going to enjoy this, girl. about to feed on Davina when Elijah arrives and shoves Mikael off of her, not realizing right away who Mikael was. When he finally sees Mikael's face, Elijah is completely shocked :Elijah: Father? : MIKAEL: Hello, son. I'd hoped to see your brother first, but we have some unfinished business as well. attacks his father, and the two begin to fight. Mikael pulls the white oak stake out of the waistband of his pants and aims it for Elijah's heart while Elijah desperately tries to push his arms away. Meanwhile, Marcel arrives and immediately rushes to check on Davina : MARCEL: We're getting out of here. : DAVINA: frantically No! Marcel, I need my bracelet. I can use it to control him. sees the bracelet nearby beside a dead body, and he quickly rushes to grab it while Elijah continues to struggle with Mikael. Mikael gets the upper-hand and impales the tip of the stake in Elijah's chest :Elijah: screams AAAH! gets the bracelet and tosses it to Davina. Mikael notices what's happening and vamp-speeds away from Elijah to attack Davina instead, but she manages to put on the bracelet and use it to stop him : DAVINA: STOP! Go back, NOW. the bar, Kaleb/Kol is still gaping in complete shock at this turn of events. Mikael sighs and reluctantly vamp-speeds back to the church. Elijah, who is still gasping as he heals from Mikael's attack, stares at Davina in horror. Marcel stares at her as well, disappointed, but Davina just shakes her head at both of them and leaves. Elijah finally notices Kaleb/Kol behind the bar and gives him a look :Elijah: Something to say? : KALEB/KOL: stunned, but maintains his cover Not me, mate. Not a bloody thing. LAFAYETTE CEMETERY and Cassie/Esther continue to have tea and talk in the ground floor of the Lycée : [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]: tea Chamomile. It's the same tea my mother made. How I loathed it. : CASSIE/ESTHER: amused Would you have preferred mint? : [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]: You know, she was insane, my mother. raises her eyebrows at him skeptically : [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]: No, it's true. She believed we were abominations. "A curse on this earth, stretched out over generations," is how she put it. But she was the true monster. She changed her children, stole our innocence, made us vampires, condemned us to an eternity of bloodlust, and then acted as if we were to blame. is clearly offended, but forces herself to maintain her poker face : CASSIE/ESTHER: She sounds awful. Are you building to a question, Niklaus? seems taken aback for a moment, and pauses before replying : [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]: You use my full name, as though we are familiars. I find it insulting. beat Before she died, a witch revealed that your coven was under my mother's influence. smiles fakely Does she speak to you now? : CASSIE/ESTHER: back She doesn't have to-- I know exactly what she would say. She would tell you to go to your room for being so rude. loses his temper and slams his hand over Cassie's, and stares Cassie/Esther in the eye. He seems to have made a revelation about this encounter, but before he can say anything, a group of werewolves come in and surround Cassie/Esther threateningly : CASSIE/ESTHER: It's okay. Niklaus was just leaving. : [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]: angry I will happily kill them all! : CASSIE/ESTHER: Then, you will have murdered members of the very pack you still hope to someday lead. Besides, there's no need for bloodshed. We can always resume this discussion another day. pauses Goodnight, Niklaus. We will speak again soon. MIKAELSON MANSION has just arrived home, and joins Klaus in the wine cellar to discuss the day's events. Elijah is clearly upset and anxious, but Klaus is too distracted to notice right away : [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]: It is worse than we thought. breaks the neck off of a bottle of liquor and drinks a large gulp of it before he continues : [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]: I met the witch, Cassie. I studied her-- her presence, the way she carried herself, the fervor with which she voiced her hatred of our kind. I looked into that girl's eyes, and, I swear to you, Elijah, she's not just guided by our mother. She is our mother. already overwhelmed and worried about his earlier encounter with Mikael, becomes absolutely flabbergasted by this revelation by Klaus :Elijah: What is happening? : [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]: furiously I'm going to kill her. I will boil her bones and feed them to the dogs, if that's what it takes. :Elijah: to interrupt him Niklaus-- : [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]: panics What? What could possibly be more important than the return of our mother? :Elijah: sighs ...Our father. I saw him standing there in the flesh as you do now. He was enslaved with some spell cast by Davina. He holds the stake. If she chooses to release him... is visibly shocked by this revelation, but it only serves to make him more determined : [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]: Well, then there's only one question we need to ask, isn't there? Which of our parents do we kill first? and Elijah move to the courtyard, where Hayley is leading in the Crescent wolves who aren't aligned with Cassie/Esther. Hayley doesn't notice them right away, and instead addresses her packmates : HAYLEY: Take any of the rooms on the first floor. finally walks over to speak to Hayley while Elijah lingers a few feet away : [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]: Are we running a kennel now? : HAYLEY: I'll handle them. : [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]: Our family is under siege. It is not the time for guests. : HAYLEY: If they're not with us, they're with the witches. You asked me to step up. This is me stepping up. : [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]: smiles Well, it seems I'm a good influence on you after all. watches the two of them from afar, which transports him into a flashback FLASHBACK—NEW ORLEANS, 1821 speaks in voiceover to the daggered Kol while he dresses him in fresh clothes and places him in his coffin :Elijah: voiceover I see a change in him. For the first time in centuries, he acted solely for the benefit of another. I believe that young Marcellus, with whom he can identify and even nurture, holds the key to our brother's troubled soul. Unfortunately, Kol, your wretched behavior will only serve to distract him from this auspicious path. Now, you might well consider me a hypocrite to betray you as I have. For his sake, you must sleep. Even I must make certain sacrifices, if, indeed, we are to preserve the precious bond between Niklaus and that child. [Later, Elijah returns to his room to finish dressing, and finds Marcel reading ''Hamlet in a chair]'' : MARCEL: excitedly Elijah! I did it! I memorized the whole passage. I could perform it for you? as part of his plan, treats Marcel with disdain :Elijah: sarcastically Could you, now? Marcellus, have you ever considered you might not be the center of the given universe? pauses Niklaus! looks both hurt and confused by his coldness : MARCEL: Are you angry with me? :Elijah: Bored would be a more accurate description. raises his voice again ''Niklaus, please! ''finally arrives in the bedroom : [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]: What? What is it? :Elijah: sighs Remove him. You brought him here. He's your burden to bear, if, indeed, we are to accommodate this little scavenger. looks at Elijah with confusion for a moment before turning to Marcel with a sympathetic expression : [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]: Come now, little warrior. Let's have another go at The Bard, shall we? takes Marcel and leads him out of the room. Elijah, clearly not happy about having to be so rude to Marcel, sighs PRESENT DAY—MIKAELSON COMPOUND continues to watch as Klaus and Hayley discuss the Crescent wolves : [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]: I don't see Oliver amongst them. Am I to assume you finished him off? : HAYLEY: We made a deal. He'll pledge his loyalty to Cassie, report back, and tell me everything that he learns. : [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]: proudly Well done! turns to leave. Elijah, up on the balcony, thinks about what to do. Hayley leads several werewolf girls to their new bedrooms as Elijah descends the stairs to leave. Hayley turns back to some more wolves from her pack who have entered the compound : HAYLEY: You girls can just go through here. is almost out the door when he runs into Hayley :Elijah: Well, you two have your hands full. : HAYLEY: confused Were you just leaving? :Elijah: To be perfectly honest with you, the presence of all of them here, it's... it's a little much. No, perhaps it's for the best. You should be with your kind. LAFAYETTE CEMETERY returns to the Lycée and heads up to the greenhouse before he angrily yells at Vincent/Finn, grabbing him by the shirt and shoving him against the wall : KOL: What the bloody hell was that, huh? : FINN: You need to calm down. : KOL: You almost got me killed! Those wolves didn't just go after Davina, they almost attacked me! enters the room and joins them : ESTHER: calmly I'm aware. I gave the order. The attack had to look convincing. lets go of Vincent/Finn and gestures toward the bruises and cuts on his forehead from being thrown into a shelf of liquor bottles by the werewolves at Rousseau's : KOL: Look at my head! This isn't gonna heal for weeks! I haven't had a scar in a thousand years! : ESTHER: annoyed You'll live! And, more importantly, Davina will feel indebted to you. She will seek you out to apologize for what she perceives as an attack she caused, as I planned. : KOL: Well, I've had enough of your plans! You stick me in this body, you force me to sneak around like some common toady. If this is the grand new life that you planned for me, then you can have it back! thrusts her hand forward and casts a pain infliction spell on him. Kaleb/Kol falls to his knees in pain, and his nose starts to bleed : ESTHER: You are here by my grace, and you will remain by my grace! Have I made myself clear? : KOL: in pain Yes. stops the spell, and Kaleb/Kol falls forward to catch his breath. After a moment, she feels guilty and kneels in front of him before taking his face in her hands : ESTHER: Your brother was in the attic during the attack. Finn, tell him what you saw. : FINN: The door was open. The room was empty. : ESTHER: to her feet So, how did Davina tear apart a pack of vicious wolves? She must have had this weapon with her. What was it? A dark object? A book of spells? briefly flashes back to earlier at Rousseau's, when he was crouched behind the bar and watching as the enslaved Mikael was viciously attacking the werewolves under Esther and Finn's control. Still angry at them for the stunt they pulled, Kol lies about what he saw : KOL: Well, I wish I knew. points to his head I was knocked out during the attack. I never saw a thing. ALGIERS and Elijah have met in the alley where Gia is performing on her violin : MARCEL: Let me guess, Davina's nowhere to be found. She wasn't in the attic, wasn't anywhere near the Lyceé. :Elijah: I have people looking all over this city. She is gone. No doubt to protect Mikael while he recovers from the wounds he sustained. : MARCEL: She's scared, what do you expect? :Elijah: If I discover that you had even the slightest suspicion that she brought Father back... : MARCEL: Yeah, what? You gonna threaten me? My people? I mean, get in line. The witches hate us, the wolves can kill us any time they like. I can't even go into the Quarter without risking my damn life, and I used to run the Quarter. And now, Mikael's back-- the vampire who hunts vampires. You really think that works in my favor? pauses You want my help finding Davina? I need to know where you stand. Now, Klaus is on Team Wolf. What are you? :Elijah: I don't do teams. : MARCEL: I'm sorry, but that's not an option. See, you're an Original. Every vampire that's ever been sired is an extension of you and your family. Now, you can walk away from that, and side with Klaus and the wolves, but you're not one of them, and you never will be. You want allies, right? Look around! This is ground zero for a new vampire community. Now, you may think that you're better than us, but we're all you got. :Elijah: amused And why would I play benefactor to a collection of lost children? : MARCEL: his eyes That's right. You never were any good with children. But, like it or not, vampires exist because of you. walks over to Gia and nods at her. She nods at him back, and he squeezes her shoulders comfortingly : MARCEL: And these folks are gonna need your help. one more nod of consent from Gia, Marcel snaps her neck and carefully lowers her body to the ground : MARCEL: Her name's Gia. I fed her my blood a few hours ago. When she wakes up, she's gonna need a mentor. I hope that you do better with her than you did with me. END CREDITS See More Category:The Originals Season Two Category:Episode Transcripts